Mis sentimietos hacia ti
by Gabe Yaez
Summary: Hola aqui de nuevo yo... subiendo oneshot... kyoXmeguimi... espero les guste, pues es improvisado... ... dejen reviews porfavor!,confusion,amor,sentimientos....


_**Konnishiwa, queridos lectores, bueno aquí yo, subiendo nuevo fic de Zatch Bell, es un ONESHOT, humm... sinceramente no se que escribir, pero ultimamente me a servido de mucho el improvisar, asi que ¡¡a darle!!, comenzemos**_

**_Confusión en tu mente...  
Frustración para tu corazón... _**

**"Mis sentimientos hacia ti..."**

_**

* * *

**__No puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en ella, me acomodo de un lado a otro con temor de despertar a Zatch y preocuparlo por puras tonterias... pero no lo se, es que creo que tengo un enorme problema... quisiera poder hablar con alguien al respecto, solo que no se con quien, Zatch es un niño y ridiculamente inmaduro, no se por que me toco un compañero asi, pero bueno, gracias a el tengo amigos, y creo -- que el es el mejor de todos, mi mamá, la quiero mucho pero ¡¡ni loco hablaria con ella de esto!!, y los chicos, hay kami sama no hay ni que pensarlo, es obvio que en vez de ayudar van a empeorar mas las cosas... _

_Creo que ya es demasiado tarde (4.50am), bueno, demasiado temprano... pero, solo que, si pudiera dejar de pensar en ella, ya que esta lejos se mi alcanse y no creo ser correspondido pero, también esta la chiquilla chiflada que no deja de decirme "Kyo queridillo", eso si que me pone de nervios, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a eso y también a sus manzanas con caras dibujadas... _

_Bueno mejor intento pegar el ojo, Zatch no tardara en despertarse..._ **decia para sus adentros un chico algo aturdido, mientras trataba de dormir, y si lo consiguio todo lo que tenía que hacer era relajarse y poner su mente en blanco, como los ojos de Zatch al momento de lanzar sus conjuros... no paso mucho tiempo para que el pequeño rubio despertara, exactamente habian pasado 4 horas y media, pero no desperto a su compañero de habitación, todo lo que hizo fue abrir los ojos y ver el techo...**

_anoche sentia que Kyo se movia de un lado a otro, pero a lo mejor tuvo una pesadilla _ _-_**dijo para si mismo el pequeño**-mejor _lo dejo dormir un rato mas... no valla a ser que se despierte de malas..._ _-_**en eso Zatch se pone de pie sin querer hacer ruido, pero su intento fracasa al pisar a Volcan 300**-¡¡¡¡VOLCAN¿¿que he hecho??¡¡amigo contestame_!!-_**pego el grito en el cielo mientras Kyo desperto bruscamente...**

-Que pasa?? hee Zatch-_**desperto y fue todo lo que dijo... el pequeño con el moco colgandole empezo a soltar el llanto**  
_-¡¡Acabo de aplastar a Volcan 300 y no responde!!  
-Jeje...hay Zatch no te apures, ahora mismo lo arreglo...- _**se puso de pie, el pequeño rubio le entrego su muñequito y este con cinta y curitas lo arreglo, el pequeño quedo euforico, y Kyo, no dijo nada, solo se fue a tomar una ducha...**_

_Huy ese Zatch un día me va a matar de un susto o de coraje... pero, hugt!! ya salte de mi mente Megumi!!! porfavor!!! ya no aguanto mas, necesito hablarlo con alguien aunque sea con el bobo se Zatch Bell-_** penso el de oji cafe... despues de un rato en la ducha, salio enredado con una toalla en la cintura (haaa!!! que bien me lo imagino sin playera, con su lindo pecho desnudo!!! haha///)**

-Oye Zatch...  
-Si Kyo???  
-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante...-_huggt!!! tan deseperado estoy T-T!!-  
_-Claro Kyo... que pasa??-**pregunto mientras se sento en la cama... y junto a el Takamine**  
-Este... tu crees que...hemm-_ ya dilo solo es Zatch a lo mejor no sabe ni de lo que hablas!!-_tu crees que Megumi...quiera tener una cita conmigo...??  
-Haaa...no se...  
-_ya ves!!! te lo dije no sabe nada al respecto_- Esta bien Zatch gracias...  
-Etto...  
-Que pasa Zatch??  
-Bueno, creo que Tia menciono algo de una cita...  
-Si de que??  
-hee...no recuerdo...tal vez un atún aleta amarilla me haga recordar-**pone una cara de "yo lo se y tu no", que pone a Kyo de nervios y este le dice...**

-te invito a comer tu atún aleta amarilla pero tu me dices que con eso...¿de acuerdo? -_¡¡¡¡maldito mocoso - #!!!!! y tu decias que no sabia nada al respecto... hugt!!!  
_-sip-Zatch entra a darse una ducha, cuando sale Kyo ya esta vestido, el se viste y salen de la casa, mientras se dirigian a el restaurante favorito de Zatch... se toparon con una chica algo estresante...

-Hola Zatch!!! Hola Kyo queridillo!!!-**_con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
_**-Hola Susie!!!- **contesto zatch rapidamente Kyo se hizo el distraido pues no queria verla a la cara, ya que pues el podria ponerse de nervios ya que estuvo pensando en ella y en Megumi casi toda la noche o la madrugada  
-**Te pasa algo Kyo**- preguntaron Susie y Zatch...**

-Hee..no no nada!! ...Zatch ya vamonos...-**dijo sin volear a ver a Susie  
-**Si Kyo... ¡¡adios Susie!!  
-Si adios chicos -_Kyo esta actuando algo raro¿tengo algo en la cara?,no je , bueno ire a buscar una fruteria...¡¡fruteria!!, chin!!! se me olvido!!! la manzana que tengo para Kyo!!-_**penso, pero cuando volteo para buscar a Kyo y a Zatch ellos ya no estaban, decidio ir a buscarlos, pero andubo mas de una hora sin exito alguno, decidio irse a su casa, tomando un atajo por el parque... cuando ve a Kyo con...**

-Si Kyo... es que yo le dije a Tia, que hablara con Zatch Bell...  
-Hemm--///--si me dijo Zatch, demo, crei que ya era demasiado tarde... es que para que me dijera lo de nuesta... etto...nuestra cita lo tuve que invitar a comer atun aleta amarilla y ya sabes como le encanta...  
-Si me imagino¬///¬- _Kyo!!!- _**susurraba en su mete Megumi que no podia evitar dejar de ver a Kyo...mientras que Susie que estaba detras de ellos alcanzo a escuchar cuando Kyo dijo "nuestra cita..."**

-_Kyo...tiene una cita...con Megumi o . o...etto...- _**en el rostro de Susie empezaron a correr varias lagrimas, de tristeza, y se alejo de alli, dejando, caer una manzana con el rostro dibujado de Kyo, que por detras decía "_te quiero"... _**

-Hee...bueno...///...no pense que una chica como tu... quisiera salir con un chico como yo...  
-a que te refieres con eso Kyo???  
-pues, que tu eres una famosa cantante y yo un chico comun, y pues... practicamente de mundos diferentes...  
-jeje!!  
-que te causa gracia??  
-es que, que ahora sea como tu lo dices "famosa", no quiere decir, que no haya sido una chica comun como tu...  
-hee... Megumi...  
-Si Kyo???  
-crees...que...este... tenga una...oportunidad...  
-_oportunidad...si eso dijo!!! haaa!!! jeje!! me hare la desentendida_- a que te refieres con eso Kyo??  
-Pues... si, este una segunda cita, pero mas formal, hemm... como lo digo...  
-- solo dilo... somos amigos...  
-es que, lo que quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con la amistad...  
-entonces???  
-tiene que ver con el corazon... este... podriamos sentarnos...  
-claro   
**Ya estando sentados, Kyo empezo a sudar a la gota gorda, Megumi tenia un leve sonrojar en sus mejillas pero un brillo sin igual en su mirar...  
**-Y que es lo que me quieres decir Kyo??  
-Pues... este...¬///¬(glurp!!/traga saliva/)...ultimamente, no e pensado en muchas cosas  
-si en que???  
-solo en dos...  
-si_...?-por favor Kyo ya dilo... no quiero esperar mas... quiero saber si mis sentimientos hacia ti son correspondidos... ¡¡¡que sea famosa no podra impedir que te ame como lo hago_!!!-cuales son esas dos co..cosas?

-pues veras... como lo digo  
-solo asi, dejalo salir...  
-pues una de esas cosas... es si en mi sentimiento es correspondio... _-ugtt!! que estoy diciendo, ese sentimiento correspondido era Susie!!... pero veamos... si funciona... a demas, susie se podria describir como mi hermanita menor_- y la segunda... es que... hemm... si tu me... si tu me am...  
**cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase Megumi lo beso sin previo aviso, tomandolo por el menton... todo su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate maduro... y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, ese fue un beso que el no pudo rechazar ya que venía de una de las personas que le robaban sus pensamientos... y con ese beso aclaro todas sus dudas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentia mariposas en el estomago... **

_**-** espero esto haya sido lo que ibas a preguntar, pero no importa, solo... Kyo, no te alejes de mi_**...- en eso el de cabellos castaños, separo sus labios de los de ella, mirandola fijamente a los ojos, y ella tambien a el, no decian nada, todo en completo silencio, solo sus miradas entrelazadas y las manos de Megumi aun en el rostro de Kyo... hasta que el rompio el silencio...**

-Megumi...te amo**...-se acerco hacia ella tomandola por el cuello acercandola hacia el jutando sus labios, provocando otro beso, en pleno atardecer... **

**Despues de varias horas, ya era algo tarde, se encontraban en la casa de Kyo platicando con la sra Takamine... no podian evitar el llevarse bien la una con la otra... Kyo solo escuchaba su platica y no dejaba de mirar a Megumi, no fue mucho el tiempo que ella estuvo alli, pues su limosina llego rato despues, salio Kyo a despedirla, Zatch observaba desde la ventana de la habitacion, y en la limo venia Tia muy contenta ya que habia pasado un dia estupendo jugando en una gran alberca...**

-Que descanses Kyo**- se acerco a el y le dio un beso de despedida junto a los labios...  
**-Igualmente... que descanses...

**Ella se marcho, despues de un rato, Kyo ya estaba recostado en su cama, esta ves estaba en completa tranquilidad... solo, solo pensando en el maravilloso dia que habia, pasado junto a esa chica, la que tenia controlaba sus pensamientos, la que amaba, la chica, que correspondio sus sentimientos, sin siquiera averselos revelado... pero es que ella, ya le amaba desde antes...**

_-Megumi... te amo...-_**fue lo ultimo que penso Kyo cuando se puso a dormir con una alegria que se reflejaba en su rostro...**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**__**

**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO PARA MI!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Hola de nuevo yo, bueno aqui acaba este oneshot improvisado, espero sea de su agrado por favor dejen Reviews, opinen, digan que tanto les gusto y que tanto no, por favor ¡¡son sumamente necesarios para poder mejorar!! _**

**_Me despido pero sabran de mi!! jeje Sigan leyendome... _**

**_Cuando el brillo de la Luna esta en su maximo esplendor, es cuando llega mi inspiracion!!!_**

-?\ª+ª ·\ªrû+º

**_Nos leemos pronto!! _**


End file.
